Hobbits des Cavernes
by Miriel
Summary: Pensez un peu à: Hommes des Cavernes... Fic avec Merry et Pippin comme personnages principaux. À Fondcombe, il se passe QUELQUE CHOSE! (comme si j'allais vous le dire! à vous de découvrir!) Fic dédiée à tout les fan de Merry et Pippin.
1. Default Chapter

Ouais, Camille, Mirou, vous aviez raison : les cours de math de secondaire 2 sont TRÈS inspirants! Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai eu l'idée de trois fic : FILS DE L'INTENDANT, LA COMMUNAUTÉ DE L'ANNEAU AU FÉMININ, et celle- ci : HOBBITS DES CAVERNES. C'est VRAIMENT TRÈS INSPIRANT! ^^  
  
Et puis, depuis le début de l'été, j'essayais de trouver une sujet, avec Merry et Pippin, durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Et bien, C'EST RÉUSSSSSSSSSSSSI! ^_____________________________^  
  
Alors, sans plus tarder, voilà une histoire, dédiée à tout les fan de Merry et Pippin! ^^ je suis trop fine! ^^  
  
Chapitre 1  
Fondcombe  
  
Tout était calme, dans la ville elfique. Depuis un jour seulement, Frodon Sacquet, le Porteur de l'Anneau, s'était réveillé, après la redoutable blessure qu'il avait subit par le Roi des Nazguls.  
  
Il était 6 heures du matin, quand tout les elfes et leur visiteurs furent réveillés par des bruits incessants. Gandalf le Gris, qui avait passé toute la nuit à la bibliothèque pour se détendre car il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le Grand Conseil d'Elrond approchant, fut le premier sur les lieux. Quelle surprise eut-il en apercevant deux jeunes hobbits se bataillant à coup d'oreiller! Mais la colère s'empara rapidement de lui.  
  
-MERIADOC BRANDEBOUC! PEREGRIN TOUQUE! hurla-il à bout de nerf. IL EST 6 HEURE DU MATIN! POURQUOI DIABLE N'EST-VOUS PAS COUCHÉ!?  
  
-en tout cas, Gandalf, dit Pippin. Si vous vouliez laissez les gens dormir, je suis certain que vous les avec tous réveillés, à crier ainsi.  
  
-oui, dit Merry. Pippin a raison! Il ne fallait pas tous les réveillés!  
  
Gandalf parti, les yeux brillant de colère, résistant à l'envie de leur donner quelques coups de bâton sur la tête. Et puis, il avait autre chose à penser.  
  
***  
  
-Je vais le faire! Cria Frodon. Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor!  
  
-Quel idiot! Marmonna Pippin entre ses dents. Il ne pense vraiment au danger qu'il courra! Et puis, il lui faut quelqu'un d'intelligent!  
  
-Ce ne sera sûrement pas toi! Lui dit Merry, sarcastique.  
  
-ni toi non plus, Merry! Répliqua Pippin.  
  
-HEY! Dit Sam, sortant des buissons. Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi!  
  
-non, en effet, dit Elrond. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparés! Même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et que vous ne l'êtes pas.  
  
Merry et Pippin se regardèrent : ils ne voulaient pas rester en arrière, après tout ce chemin!  
  
-Nous venons aussi! cria Merry, en se mettant à courir. Il faudrait que vous nous renvoyés chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher!  
  
-En tout cas, dit Pippin. Il vous faut quelqu'un d'intelligent pour cette... mission... quête... chose...  
  
-te voilà hors course, Pippin! lui glissa Merry.  
  
Elrond regarda chacun leur tour Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodon, Boromir, Sam, Merry et Pippin avant de proclamer son jugement :  
  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi! Dit-il, élevant la voix. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau!  
  
-Tu entends ça! Chuchota Merry à l'oreille de Pippin. Nous faisons parti de la Compagnie!  
  
-GÉNIAL! dit Pippin. Euh... où est-ce qu'on va?  
  
Le jeune Hobbit ne porta guère attention aux regards amusés des autres posés sur lui. Même Merry s'emblait dire qu'il était aller trop loin, dans sa stupidité. Mais pourtant, tout allait bientôt se corser, pour lui et son cousin Meriadoc.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
oui, bon, d'accord, mon chapitre n'était pas très long! mais c'était l'intro! Vous allez bientôt savoir POURQUOI le titre est : hobbits des cavernes! Enfin, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review!^^ 


	2. revenons sur le passé

Bon, je crois bien avoir attirer l'attention des fan de Pippin! LOL! C'est ce que je souhaitais! Mais, n'y a-t-il pas de fan de Merry? J'en connais une, bien entendu, mais elle ne peut pas reviewer trop souvent, puisqu'elle a des problèmes avec son ordinateur. Et puis, je suis certaine qu'il y a des fans de Merry, à quelque part! lol!  
  
Je vais faire comment à mon habitude (oui, oui, Albane, moi aussi, je fais ça! lol!) et répondre aux review :  
  
Eleclya111 : oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi! ^^  
  
Isilwen Took : oui, voilà la suite! Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps! ^^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : Tu n'es JAMAIS concentrée! Et je ne suis pas surprise que tu aies perdu ta longue review... et que tu sois trop paresseuse pour la retapée! lol! Et je crois que de toute les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, tu es celle qui ce répète tout le temps! LOL! Ne vas pas me dire que tu es encore en panne? ^^  
  
Elanor : encore un ou deux chapitres et tu le sauras! Ne compte pas sur moi pour ventre la mèche!  
  
Clem : Il ne faut pas avoir honte! Quand on a pas le temps, on revient plus tard! Toi aussi, le titre t'intrique? Tu n'es pas la seule! ^^  
  
Albane : merci, merci! **s'incline** Gandalf, comment oublier son comportement face à Merry et Pippin, plus spécialement Pippin? Et en tant que P.E.R.E.G.R.I.N, je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu as dit : VIVE PIPPIN! lol! Et, ça ne te dérange pas, si je fais référence à ta fic? Si oui, je changerais le chapitre.  
  
MPHDP : OUI! une autre fan de Merry et Pippin! ^^  
  
Amie de cam et mim : camille m'a dit que tu étais le cerveau... j'ose pas imaginer les autres! LOL!  
  
Chapitre 2  
Revenons sur le passé...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, enfermés dans cette chambre à longueur de temps? Se plaignit Pippin.  
  
-Ils parlent de tout et de rien, répondit Merry. Tu as l'intention d'aller les voir?  
  
-Non, mais t'es malade!? Riposta Pippin. J'ai pas envie d'entendre les vieux placoter toute la journée!  
  
-Pip' je ne sais pas si tu viens de t'en rendre compte, mais tu viens de pire que Sam et Frodon sont vieux!  
  
-Justement!  
  
-Il se trouve que Sam a à peine 2 ans de plus que moi.  
  
-Merry, ne vas pas dire que tu l'as connu plus jeune que moi! Je l'ai connu à six mois!  
  
-Ah, parce que tu t'en souviens?  
  
-Tu oses dire cela au plus mignon, supérieur, intelligent et meilleur hobbit du monde ?! S'écria Pippin.  
  
-Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, cher cousin? Dit Merry.  
  
-NON! Je suis Peregrïn, fils de Paladin, et le futur Thain et Touque!  
  
-Tu risques de faire pas mal de gaffes, si tu veux mon avis.  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas ton avis, bien que je viens de l'avoir! Et puis, je n'en dirais pas autant de toi, le futur maître du Pays de Bouc! Meriadoc le Magnifique!  
  
-D'ou tu sors ça? demanda Merry.  
  
-Tu disais ça, quand tu te battais à l'épée avec Sam, alors que j'étais tout petit!  
  
-Tu t'en souviens!?  
  
-Oui! Je suis le meilleur!  
  
Mais Merry éclata de rire. Pippin en fut offusqué.  
  
-C'est sûrement Pervi, Prima et bien Pearl qui te l'on dit! Dit Merry, riant toujours.  
  
Le visage de Pippin s'assombrit.  
  
-Qui a-t-il? Lui demanda Merry, s'arrêtant soudainement de rire.  
  
-C'est qu'il se pourrait que je ne revois plus jamais mes s?urs, et mes parents, dit Pippin.  
  
-Tu as raison, dit Merry. Pourquoi sommes-nous là, je me le demande. Mais, bon. Ne pense plus à cela, Pip'! Tu veux aller faire un tour?  
  
-C'est toujours mieux que de coller l'oreille contre la porte, dit Pippin, affichant son sourire le plus malicieux.  
  
À ce moment, la porte de la chambre de Bilbon s'ouvrit, et Frodon et Sam en sortirent.  
  
-Vous n'écoutiez pas à la porte, par hasard, messieurs? Demanda Sam.  
  
-Mais bien sur que non! dit Merry, cachant très mal son jeu.  
  
-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte, continua Sam.  
  
-NOUS N'ÉCOUTIONS PAS! Dit Pippin.  
  
-Sam, dit Frodon, essayant de ne pas rire. Ils se chicanaient. Je les ai entendu. Et puis, nous n'avions rien à cacher.  
  
-Tu nous as entendu? Demanda Merry.  
  
-Comment? Dit Pippin.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Frodon.  
  
-Toujours est-il qu'il vous a entendu, dit Bilbon. Autant alerter tout Fondcombe.  
  
-Pas de problème! dit Pippin. Je peux le faire!  
  
-Pip', si tu veux vraiment recevoir un coup de bâton sur la tête, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire! Dit Merry, se mettant à rire.  
  
-Qui oserait? Demanda Pippin, essayant de prendre un air rassuré.  
  
-Moi, bien entendu, petit crétin de Touque, dit Gandalf, arrivant derrière.  
  
-Je ne suis pas petit! S'indigna Pippin. Je suis plus grand que Frodon, au moins!  
  
-Allons, Pippin! dit Gandalf. Je rigolais! Mais allez donc vous promenez à l'extérieur, vous et Meriadoc.  
  
-C'est ça, dit Pippin, partant le nez en l'air. Jetez-nous dehors!  
  
Merry éclata de rire, pour ensuite suivre son jeune cousin à l'extérieur. Il le rattrapa bientôt, et ils parlèrent, tout en marchant.  
  
-Je suis outré! Dit Pippin.  
  
-Ô, arrête de râler! Dit Merry.  
  
-Je voudrais tellement être loin d'ici! S'exclama Pippin!  
  
À ce moment, la terre se mit à trembler, et les deux jeunes hobbits perdirent l'équilibre, et tombèrent sur le sol...  
  
@@@  
  
Ô! voilà l'action qui commence! ^^ envoyez-moi des reviews, si vous voulez savoir ce qui va arriver à nos deux héros! ^ 


	3. Plus morts que vifs

Salut! Bon, désolée d'avoir tardé, mais j'avais un………. Disons un problème. J'avais écris mon histoire sur une disquette, et, je me suis rendue compte après que les ordis de l'école ne sont pas compatibles avec le miens. Monde cruel. Et, en lisant la fic d'Albane, avant-hier, je me suis dit : _Pourquoi ne pas laisser un peu tomber le Seigneur des Anneaux au féminin durant une heure? Juste pour écrire un tout piti chapitre de Hobbits des Cavernes…_

**_Albane_** : Comment ça, un honneur? Et il faut bien que j'en fasse, parce que Pippin est un des deux personnages principaux! ^^ Mais qui te dit que Pip' ne recevra pas un coup de bâton? Ce ne sera peut-être pas de Gandalf……… mais, enfin, tu le verras dans ce chapitre-ci! **sourire diabolique** NON! je ne te dis par ce qui va arriver! :p Combien j'ai de fic, hein? **deuxième sourire diabolique** j'en ai 17, madame! Ouais, 17! ^^ Et, au sujet de l'Appel de la Mer, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée me dire ça avec une review pour ce chapitre? :p Mais, au juste, c'est moi, ou tu écris des romans? Ah, autre chose, il y aura encore une référence à ton histoire (je te fais de la pub! :p) mais cette fois… sur Frodon et Pearl… désolée, fallait vraiment que j'en fasse une… lol!

**_MPHDP_** : Ouais, VIVE MERRY ET PIPPIN! (Pip' c'est mon frère! Et Merry, mon cousin! ^^)

**_Kristaline_** : Ce qui va ce passer? Héhéhéhéhé, lis le chapitre, et tu verras!

**_Eleclya111_** : ba, pour tout dire, Pippin est au bout de son Iceberg! Et il ne tardera pas à paniquer, ou bien à crier! Heureusement que ce cher Merry est là!

**_Elanor_** : MAIS LÀ! C'est le Pippin à qui? Je suis perdue, moi! Et mon frère aussi! Na, je ne peux pas te le dire sur MSN! Et même si je le voulais, tu n'étais pas là de la semaine! Et, oui, j'ai pris des éléments de l'Enfance d'un Thain.

**_Lady Myself_** : Non, je ne pense pas les ridiculiser! Ce n'est pas mon but! Non, ça ne me dérange pas, si tu ne vas pas lire : L'Appel de la Mer. Dis-moi, c'est quoi, des OC? En fait, l'histoire de Laurëwen n'est pas une histoire seulement avec des elfes. Je dirais même qu'elle en rencontre peu. Et elle rencontrera la plus part des membres de la future Communauté de l'Anneau, dont, certainement, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, sûrement Gimli, Boromir, et les hobbits. Mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus.

**_La vache_** : O_______o Tu es une experte des commentaires non-constructif, je vois ça!

**_Cybelia_** : OUI! ENFIN UNE FAN DE MERRY! ^^

**_Tari Miriel_** : lol! Merci! Hey, mais t'as mon surnom dans ton surnom! ^^

**_Oni no Komori Uta _**: O_O je crois bien mourir d'un traumatisme du au review non constructif, moi…

**_Galadwen _**: ok! **saute, saute, saute** T______________________T

Note : ok, là, je vais VRAIMENT me faire tuer par mon amie Galadwen, si elle n'a pas de review pour sa fic, Après la Guerre de l'Anneau. MAIS QUAND EST-CE QU'ELLE VA COMPRENDRE QU'ON NE DEVIENT PAS CONNUE SUR FF.NET EN UNE SEMAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **se tape la tête sur le mur**

Chapitre 3

Plus mort que vif

-Pip'! dit Merry, secouant son jeune cousin. Pip'! réveilles-toi, bon sang! 

Pippin n'émit qu'un grognement, et, Merry, à bout de nerf, lui hurla dans le creux de l'oreille :

-PEREGRÏN TOUQUE!!!!!!

Le hobbit en question poussa un cri, bondit sur ses pieds, et, courant partout, il se mit lui aussi à hurler :

-AU SECOURS! NOUS TOMBONS!!!

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure à Pippin avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà toucher le sol. Quand il se ressaisit, il vit Merry, qui le regardait en riant.

-Voyons! Merry! Dit Pippin, le visage rouge. Ce n'est pas bien de rire du fils du Touque et du Thain!

-Oui, mais ce gars, le fils du Touque, comme tu dis, répliqua Merry. Et bien, c'est mon cousin, et moi, je suis le fils du Maître du Pays de Bouc, tu sauras!

-Je n'avais pas remarquer! Dit Pippin.

-Bon, alors, tu te tais, et on se localise…

Pippin fit ce que son cousin lui disait. Merry ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, pourvu que le jeune Touque soit calme, et tout irait bien… enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il inspecta les alentours. Ils étaient dans une grande forêt noir, et les arbres étaient tellement denses qu'il était presque impossible pour la lumière du jour de traverser ses bouquets de feuilles. Merry soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Pippin.

-Nous sommes définitivement perdus, répondit Merry.

-Pas encore une forêt! Se plaignit Pippin. En plus de la Vieille Forêt, et de quand nous étions petits!

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui est arrivé… quand ils nous ont retrouvés, dit Merry.

-Normal! Tu étais inconscient! Et c'est moi qui ait dû faire le garde, jusqu'à ce que Frodon et Pearl arrivent!

-En parlant de ces deux là, dit Merry, parlant soudain à voix basse, et affichant un drôle de sourire. Je trouvais très drôle tes réactions!

-Réactions à quel sujet? Demanda Pippin.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot! Le réprimanda Merry. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, même si tu en à parfois l'air. Je parle du coup de pied que tu as donner à Frodon!

-Comment sais-tu ça?

-Aucune importance! Toujours est-il que tu voulais protéger ta grande sœur, non?

-oui, et alors?

-Alors… tu les as surpris, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre, non?

-Oui, oui, oui! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Merry? Tu riais dans ton coin?

-NON! Moi, je les espionnais!

-Tu _quoi_!? demanda Pippin.

-Tu m'as très bien comprit, Pip'! dit Merry, riant. Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant! J'avais seulement 11 ans!

-Oui, je sais, dit Pippin, affichant tout à coup le même sourire complice que Merry. Tu as une idée de comment ils ont rompus?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Peut-être parce que Frodon en aimait une autre, continua le jeune Touque. Tu sais, la jolie sœur de Sam, Lily…

-Oh! dit Merry. Peut-être, peut-être… tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il l'a déjà embrassée, à la fête des 111 ans de Bilbon…

-Oh, oh, oh! dit Pippin, de sa voix la plus malicieuse. J'ai comme une petite impression de… 

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, car, à ce moment, des bruis étranger retentirent autour d'eux. Ils se mirent dos à dos, et essayèrent de prendre leur épée.

-Zut! Dit Pippin. Je ne l'ai pas, et toi?

-Non plus! Répondit Merry. On se sert de nos mains, alors…

À ce moment, Meriadoc entendit un petit cri étouffé. Il se retourna vers Pippin.

-Je vais voir, dit-il.

-Attention à toi! Dit Pippin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Sur ces mots, Merry s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, Pippin entendit un drôle de bruit… comme quelqu'un qui tombait par terre. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, et aperçu bientôt Merry, couché par terre, assommé. Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se fit donner un coup de bâton sur la tête, et s'effondra aux côtés de son cousin…

@@@

à vi, je sais! Je suis trop diabolique! :D alors, si vous voulez la suite… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^^


End file.
